role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nile
Nile is a Viperak criminal and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sultry, dry and aggressive; Nile is the "Bonnie" to Charybdis's "Clyde". She acts as the brains of the duo while Charybdis acts as the muscle. She is somewhat cowardly however, tending to ditch her comrade behind such as when she left when BearMask appeared (though it was mainly because of her fear of facing BearMask at the time). History Backstory Nile along with her partner-in-crime Charybdis came to Earth shortly after the death of Ash and began hiding out at Chicago, were they became drug-lords. Debut: The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Destruction Nile made her first appearance in RP where she and Charbydis were being chased by FlamingoMask in the streets of Chicago, as they got caught admist one of their heists. Nile and Charybids rode on their motorcycles, speeding off. However FlamingoMask caught up to them, firing down his Flamingo Beam down at the two, causing their motorcycles to combust. Nile dissed some of FlamingoMask's comments and then during Charybdis's fight with FlamingoMask, Nile used her psychokinesis to lift a stop sign and threw it at FlamingoMask, hitting him in the head. FlamingoMask fought off the two some more, to which he then fired his Flamingo Beam against Nile and Charybdis, hurting them and sending them back. However their fight was short-lived, as then BearMask appeared. Nile saw BearMask and then took off, leaving her comrade to deal with it. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples Nile appeared briefly in the RP where she along with Charybdis and Dart assisted Xavi Dasado in searching for the last Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! Nile and Charybdis both searched within the temples for the Crystal Skulls but little to nothing of any worth. They also fought off SaberMask's group when they entered Temple A and fought off the intruders. Nile later appeared observed the Aztec ball game and later left after the game's conclusion as things were about to go down South had they stayed. Abilities * Strength: Nile is fairly strong. * Skeleton: Nile's unique skeletal structure forms an armor-like shield beneath her skin, giving her high durability and rendering attacks on her vital organs very difficult. Her skeleton is comprised of a light but very strong organic material. * Enhanced Regeneration: Nile has enhanced regeneration, being able to heal from major wounds over a matter of a few days. * Sharp Claws: Nile has very sharp claws that are capable of slicing through steel or concrete. * Tail: Nile is able to use her tail in a way similar to a whip, moving it at very high speeds. It has been shown to be capable of completely slicing a man in half. * Jaws: Nile has very strong jaws to which she can use to bite and chomp at her foes. * Sharp Fangs: Nile has very sharp fangs to which she can use to bite down on her foes and grip them in place. * Prehensile Tongue: Nile's tongue is unusual, as it is long and prehensile. * Psychokinesis: Nile's most unusual ability, Nile is able to lift objects with her mind. Her eyes and arm will glow purple when she does this. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Nile is weak to light energy. Trivia * Nile is meant to be an homage to Ash. * Nile along with Charybdis are the first Viperaks to appear in RP that are not used/owned by Fish6, but instead by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Nile gets her name from the Nile river. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Viperak